


Family Love

by ERose26



Series: A/B/O Dynamics-Multiple Fandoms [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: It took a while, but Percy and Rachel have a happy family together.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: A/B/O Dynamics-Multiple Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721605
Kudos: 17





	Family Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a work by Takara_Phoenix, who wrote Red and Blue Make Violet. I got this idea from that. You should definitely go check out other words that they've written. They're really good.

"It's bedtime, Violet," Percy told the little girl. She turned, using baby seal eyes on her mother. The older Omega sighed, ruffling her hair. "Alright. One bedtime story. But then, you have to sleep." 

"Yay!" She jumped into bed and Percy sat beside her, thinking for a moment. 

"Hm. How about the story Uncle Ty told you?" Her tapped her chin, pretending to think about it before nodding excitedly. "Alright. There once was a house in the woods where two cyclopes lived. The first cyclops left the house early in the morning to go get some fish friends to bring back for their aquarium. When he didn't come back a few hours later, the other cyclops went to find him. The first one had gotten stuck in a hunter's trap and-" 

"And the other one saved him!" Violet cut in. "Then, they went to get the fishies and went home and lived happily ever after." Percy smiled back at his daughter and then leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. 

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." She smiled back at him, then noticed someone in the doorway, her eyes lighting up. "Mama!" Rachel smiled, walking over to the pair. She sat down on the other side of the bed, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Mommy was telling me the story that Uncle Ty told me last week." Violet called Percy 'Mommy' because, as the Omega, he was the one pregnant with her and she called Rachel 'Mama' because that was the other name they decided on for Violet to call them. 

"I can see that," the Alpha replied, smiling gently at her Omega. Percy smiled back before looking towards their daughter. 

"Alright. I told you that you had to go to sleep after the story," he told her. She pouted up at him. "Hey, don't give me that. You agreed to it." He stood and kissed her forehead once more, walking to the door. Rachel followed behind him. 

"Goodnight, Violet," Percy told the girl. 

"'Night, Mommy. 'Night, Mama." 

"Goodnight, my flower," Rachel replied. She turned off the light, shut the door, and walked to the living room with Percy. They sat down on the couch together, curling up beside one another. 

"Alpha?" Percy asked quietly. The Alpha hummed, acknowledging her Omega's questioning tone. 

"Yes, my ocean?" she asked. He let out a content sigh. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" She felt she needed to be thanking him. After all, he was the amazing Omega who had said yes to her courting. It had only taken about a month for him to realize what she was going and then say yes, grateful to have the Alpha. He'd loved her since he first met her, but had thought she would never have liked him. When she courted him, he had immediately said yes, relieved that she really did love him. 

"For helping me raise our child well." Rachel knew that Percy's step-father had hurt him and his mother. At first, he had been so scared to have a child, afraid he would do something to mess it up, but Rachel had been there to reassure him that everything was going to turn out okay, that they were going to be okay. And they were. 

They were a happy family. 

"Of course, Omega. I never had a doubt." Percy smiled as he curled into his Alpha's side, content to stay in her arms. 

Yes, everything was going to be just fine now.


End file.
